SHIELD Academy
by TAA99Gary
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, undercover patriots carrying out missions no agencies could. Shinobis, shadowy members serve to protect or assassinate. Worlds of both groups will collide as five male trainees meet shinobis in their path to become unsung heroes. (See OC Bio on my account)
1. Mission 1: Infiltration

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me, except for OCs. All rights goes to Marvel Studios, Marvelous, Madhead and Sunrise.**

A large carrier with two runways with the back one tilted to port, triple barrel turrets mounted around the craft, two large repulsor turbines on each sides, multiple Quinjets on the runways. The craft resting on the ocean surface by shore of an abandoned island near Japan waters.

Within the craft, a man with long black hair down to his knees where it splits into wing shapes, pale grey skin with white eyes and dried blood tear stains and strange jewelry on the right ear. Wearing a white chestplate and shoulder guards with gold linings and red tassels, black silk sleeve gloves with gold bracelets, a diety scarf around his elbows slightly adrift, gold drapes on his hips with red tassels, black silk pants with white and gold armor boots.

" _Mr. Minamoto, it's nearly time for the scheduled mission._ " E.X.I.A., a female voiced AI similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to him, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, an instructor of S.H.E.L.D. Academy, a special institute training unique individuals to their fullest potential. "Very well then. E.X.I.A., contact the others to the Briefing Room." " _Understood._ " the voice fades as the facially demonic man walks out of the room.

Later, he waited inside a room with a long black wood table with five chairs on each side. "Their late." Minamoto said as he tapped his foot on the floor. The door opens up and five males entered the room.

The first one has messy metallic grey hair with blank gold eyes and a barcode-like tattoo on the right side of his neck. The second is a long black haired with a bun tied up top which looked like a Pre-Qing dynasty hairstyle, purple was dyed at the ends and dark brown eyes. The other three were slightly taller than the two formers. A brown medium haired with curly ends and firey orange eyes, a white blue medium haired with two large front bangs and pine green eyes, a short blonde which is bright enough to be considered neon and ocean blue eyes.

They wore the academy's uniform, consists of a dark blue skin tight shirt with a line on the hips up to the armpits and matching color pants with a grey strap on the left thigh and a grey utility belt, black trench coat with a faint S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulders, black gloves and dark grey boots.

"You're all late. I expected that from the three of you," Yoshitsune said with a stern gaze at the taller ones whom one of them nervously chuckled, "but you seniors?" he said looking at the black brunette, Shang Ku Ro and the metal haired, Sebunsodo Konsuke. "We're sorry, Minamoto Sensei. We have no excuse." Konsuke said with straight face. "*sigh* Well, better late than never. Take a seat." he jestures.

Yoshitsune takes out a scroll with a green cover onto the table,the rest looked curious. "We retrieved this from a Hydra agent when we raided one of their bases a few weeks ago." he said as he opens the scroll. "It turns out that we're not the only secret espionage organization. This dates back to Japan's feudal era when they formed ninjas, preferably called Shinobis." "Cool." the brown brunette, Leonardo Flamel said. "Don't interrupt, Leo." the white haired, Ryker Frost said coldly. "Like you don't think it's cool, snowflake." the blonde, Rickardo Storm intervened.

"Anyways, Shinobis aren't the normal ninjas we knew like The Hand. They have trained in numerous techniques using energy within them. At least that's what this scroll says." what Yoshitsune said made the others even more curious. "There's also some secret facilities training shinobis as well. Take a look." he turned the scroll around and shows it to the trainees. "He-bijo? What does that mean?" Leo asks. "Serpent" the instructor answers and the others wide eyed. "Doesn't take much to know the connection with Hydra." Rick says with a hand under his chin. "The fact that they have assassins means their up to something." Kuro said. "Did you got anything out of that Hydra agent, Sensei?" Ryker asks "None. He killed himself before we could interigate him. Shinobis are like Hydra, they would do that rather than facing failure." "So what's the mission plan, Sensei?" Konsuke asks.

They went out onto the back runway and stood in front of a Quinjet. "So let me get this straight. We're going to infiltrate a secret Shinobi school to see if Hydra is involved and get more info on Shinobis?" Rick asks the others who responded with a nod. "Easier said than done. Sensei said that these Shinobis are different than The Hand." he said with concern as he folds his arms. "We'll be fine! We went through tougher things in simulations." Leo says while slugging Rick's shoulder, the others winced a bit along with the blonde's visible signs of pain. The hatch opens up and they entered the aircraft but before it closes they see that their instructor was where they were. "I expect no casualties." he said as the door slowly closes up, the five look at each other. "Well, you heard Sensei. We're gonna complete this mission and come back." Konsuke said with determination.

Kuro and Rick sat themselves in the pilot seats as the plane director positions the Quinjet, he gave a thumbs up as the plane is lined up to the runway. "Quinjet No.05, taking off." the blonde said as the engine revs up and the thrusters blasting blue flames. The aircraft gain speed and slowly ascends into the sky, Yoshitsune stands looking at the Quinjet flying off in the distance. " _Mr. Minamoto, I'm aware that it's too late to ask but do you think it's wise to let them go on this mission?_ " E.X.I.A. asks with the instructor responding, "I trust that they can finish the mission and come back. Their strong and they believe in one another." he says while the sea breeze made his hair flow along the wind. "And I believe in them."

They flew across the night sky as the Quinjet soared over a largely dense forest. Rick turned on the autopilot as all five of them were gearing up.

Leo grabbed his Tri-blade Dragon Rapier (center blade slightly shorter and black with a dragon circling an orb as the hilt) and wearing his Burning Gauntlet (red rectangular shaped with claws and a gem on the hand) on his left arm.

Ryker holding his Arctic Shield (half-human sized knight shield with a yellow 8-legged star with bladed edges), Frost Gauntlet (Ice covered with claws and a blue gem) on his right and switched his boots with Icicle Heels (white with blue edges, diamond shapes in front and a cylinder behind).

Rick grabs his Bladed Static Bow (similar to Xero's weapon from Xionic Madness 3-4) and Shock Gauntlet (yellow with two bar compartments top and bottom of the outside, claws and a yellow gem) on his left.

Kuro already wore his Anti-Matter Magazine Holsters on his shoulders and holstered his Anti-Matter SMGs (black with excess energy vents above the magazine slot, energy blade projectors below the front) into his belt holsters.

Konsuke however just had a SEAL dagger holstered on his left shoulder, the dagger has a red orb at the handle.

" _5 miles till target location._ " Rick said as the others went up to look through the cockpit. A large forest terrain with a traditional Japanese Castle in sight, the eerie atmosphere it had in the vicinity was felt just from seeing the castle. "So that's Hebijo. It's kinda not what I expected." Leo said behind the pilot seat as the aircraft landed, the hatch opened and the team set foot on the forest lands. "Activate optical camouflage." Rick said while flipping a switch and the Quinjet shined a bit and it became invisible, minus the inside. He got out and the hatch closed up, making it invisible entirely. "Alright. Stay out of sight and be silent, just like in training." Konsuke said with the team nodding, they set off to infiltrate the fortress, preparing mentally for what may happen.

They used the cloaking ability in their trench coats with tracking devices inside to tell where their teammates are, made by the techie of the team, Rickardo. However, they have to crouch for the coats to be able to cover them up or parts of their body will be visible. The entrance wasn't too heavily guarded, but the inside of the building was different. The cloaking did the job, but it doesn't make them tangible or silent. Each corridor they turned has guards patrolling every direction, they carefully slid pass the guards without bumping anything.

'This is taking forever.' Konsuke thought as they spent hours, finding any that held information on shinobis. They did come across classrooms that numerous shinobis were listening to a shinobi teacher, every one of them wore the same uniform, black sailor shirts with a red scarf-like tie, black skirts with a red line on the waistband and black slacks with white socks. The teacher was wearing a traditional shinobi uniform, masked with hand guards and all. 'Interesting. An all-girls ninja school.' Rick thought as she eyed the students, majority are girls except for the teacher. 'Man, how they have boobs like that ain't the question. This is heaven.' he mentally said with a perverted face.

A few floors up they went, Ku Ro found a door in a corridor that wasn't guarded. He signalled the team that it's safe. They deactivated the cloaking and entered the room, inside were shelves filled to the brim with scrolls. "I think this is it." Ryker said as he looked around. "Well, let's begin. Shall we?" he said and the team nodded, they then began looking through scroll after scroll for information on shinobis. "Check it out. Apparently, they have summoning techniques." Leo said and the others gathered. "Yeah, it says that it requires Shinobi Transformation to be able to do summoning arts. How do they do that?" Konsuke asked, but he didn't expect an answer, from the team at least.

"And who are you young boys?" a woman's voice in the darkness of the room, the guys back-to-back each other to be ready for the woman's sneak attack. She merely walked out of the darkness and stopped. She had purple hair tied to a small ponytail, she wore red glasses that matched her red eyes, wearing a frilly white blouse that her boobs weren't contained well enough to hide her black bra and a small beauty mark on her right boob, a small black skirt with garther belts clipped onto her black silk stockings and finally black high heels. Her smooth voice and threatening aura made the team froze in anxiety and caution.

"Damn, Japanese women's growth spurt are insane." Rick said to himself under his breath, though he was eying the mysterious woman he kept his guard up. "Who are you?" Konsuke asked with his hand holding on his dagger. "I'm a teacher of this school, you may call me Suzune." the woman introduced herself. "You haven't called the guards yet, why's that?" Leo asked with a bit of his British accent out at the end. "You all infiltrated this facility and didn't get caught, that's a feat even seasoned shinobis couldn't pull off. Tell me, what kind of training did you all undergo?" she said with an impressed tone. "Trade secret." Ryker answered vaguely. "So that's what you're after, information on Hebijo." she said, then red alarms went off and a horn roared throughout the castle. " **Sh*t!** " Rick cursed in English. "I suggest you all leave. The security forces aren't as lax as I am." she said. "Wait, is Hebijo affiliated with Hydra?!" Konsuke yelled through the alarm. "Hydra? I never heard of them." Suzune answered. He looked at her, trying to decide wether or not she's telling the truth.

"We need to go!" Ku Ro pulled Konsuke's hand towards the door. He looked back where Suzune was, but she's gone. They exited the room and instantly shinobi guards appeared, blocking both ways of the corridor. They armed their weapons, preparing for battle, but... " **Say** , we should have a battle line." Leo suggested. "What? Why?" Ryker asked. "Just a feeling we may used it later on." he answered. "I got one." Konsuke said and the rest listened in. "All right. It's decided then." Rick said as the team faced the shinobis.

"Leonardo Flamel," "Ryker Frost," "Rickardo Storm," "Shang Ku Ro," "Sebunsodo Konsuke,"

"eliminating targets!"

('Mokuhyo kutsuu', yes, a Gundam 00 line, not sure if I even got it right. Oh well.)


	2. Mission 2: Fangs of Hebijo

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me, except for OCs. All rights goes to Marvel Studios, Marvelous, Madhead and Sunrise.**

"Leonardo Flamel,", "Ryker Frost,", "Rickardo Storm,", "Shang Ku Ro,", "Sebunsodo Konsuke,", "eliminating targets!" the team yelled in unison. "Cease the intruders!" the enemy shinobis charged at them, the first years went left and the seniors went right. Leo ducked a katana aiming for his head, he responded with his Rapier emitting heat from the side blades, he swings and breaking the katana into partially melted pieces. While the shinobi was shocked from the power, he punched his unarmed target and ducked as bolts of lightning sped over him, electrocuting multiple shinobis. "Thanks." he said to Rick who was in a kneeling archer pose. He gave a thumbs up and he side rolled, avoiding a staff and kunais. He put his gauntlet hand where the tips of his bow lined, he grabbed the air and an electric line and arrow appeared as he pulled back, the blades follow. Like thunder booming and lightning striking, he fired a barrage of arrows in blinding speed, hitting more shinobis.

A large ice spike formed out of nowhere, blocking projectiles aimed for the blonde. "Good timing, snowflake." he said to Ryker, he had his gauntlet hand on the ground, trails of ice from the spike came from his gauntlet. He let go to strike a shinobi's gut and elbowed her. He backed up to avoid an axe swing and swung his large bladed shield, hitting multiple shinobis, tearing their uniforms. "What? That attack should've severed them." he said in surprise to see his attacks did more damage to their clothes than their bodies, though a bit oblivious to the fact that their partially exposed. "Gotcha." he regained his focus as a chain-sickle clashed against his shield that he guarded just in time, "Think again!" he grabbed the chain and pulled the shinobi in and shield slammed her, sending enough force for the limp body to crash into a few other guards.

Ku Ro fired a hailstorm with his dual wielded Anti-Matter SMGs, hitting shinobis within his field. One appeared from the shadows and tried to decapitate him, he activated the blade projectors and purple scimitar blades started to jet out of the barrel, he intercepted and forced the shinobi back. He deactivated the blades and fired right at the stomach, the shinobi fell onto the ground, again only her clothes were majorly damaged. Konsuke jumped to avoid a staff aiming for his legs and responded with a roundhouse kick. "Gang up on the dagger user, we'll have a better chance." three guards ran towards Konsuke, thinking the one with the lower threat weapon is easy to beat, but they were wrong.

Two shinobis swung their katanas, but both were intercepted by him, using just a dagger. He sweped their legs causing them to fall down, during that he sheathed his dagger. He grabbed both katanas midair and spun them for the blades to face down, then stabbed their shoulders while avoiding important arteries. He unsheathed his dagger and blocked kunais flying towards him. A large fan blade flew towards Konsuke's neck, he bent backwards while rotating according to the fan's rotation to avoid the blades. He quickly grabbed a Night-Night Pistol (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. named it that, wiki it.) from his belt and fired energy rounds at the blade thrower, knocking it down. "Clear." Konsuke said as he looked around for more threats. "Then let's get outta here." Leo said as the team ran to look for the exit.

"Give us your orders, Suzune Sensei." a white haired girl asked the purple haired teacher. "Head out."

"This place is a freak'in maze!" Ku Ro said irritately as the team looked every floor for a way out. "Strange there's no more shinobis after that, considering the size of the building." Rick said. "Should've watched your tongue." a voice came from behind. "*sigh* Me and my big mouth." the team turned to see five shinobis, differently dressed.

One was a white haired tomboy with yellow eyes, a white coat with yellow insides, same as her panties that are exposed along with her upper boobs. A black cape and a belt holding a black sheathed katana behind, her left arm bandaged and black stockings with white heel boots.

A honey blonde with her front hair splitted apart, glasses and a forest green barrette along with a matching color coat with black crosses at the sides, along with a white skirt underneath. On the collar a purple-brown cloth/tie and black should guards. Purple-brown stockings and green boots with black fronts, a Ruyi Bang in her hand.

A twintail brunette with heterochromatic eyes, green and blue. A red head band and a cowlick sticking in front. Wearing a red cloak with a white dress underneath, a bunny ears-tied ribbon on the collar with a unbuttoned button due to her chest size and on the belt are rifle bullets. She held a hunting rifle with a hatchet head on the shoulder guard.

A blonde short haired with also heterochromatic eyes (different ordering from the brunette) with a white tiara. Feather wings were on the back of her frilly white dress which didn't held her boobs on very well, white sleeve gloves and white high heels. She dual wielded pistols, red and blue, that has another pair attached to the bottom of the grips with her pinkies at the bottom triggers.

Lastly, a dark purple long haired with a black ribbon on top of her bangs. Her eyes matched her hair buy with a dark and sad expression, wearing a black gothic dress with two small shurikens on the sides of her hair and a large one behind. Out of the five, her bust was the most prominent.

"So their the intruders?" the honey blonde asked. "3 foreigners too. How do they know this school?" the white haired one said, looking at Leo, Ryker and Rick who are in fact, not born in the Eastern region. "They look cute, and strong. I bet they can do a lot of damage to me.~" the quad-gun wielding blonde said in a queaky voice. "Can you not act like a total mutt?!" the brunette yelled at the blonde, who merely looked more excited. "They look like...the princes from...Rapunzel the Shinobi." the purple one said quietly with a bit of an intrigued yet nervous look. "Your the top dogs I take it?" Leo asked. "That's right, Hebijo's Elite team. I'm Miyabi, the leader." the white haired introduced herself. "Imu." the blonde said while adjusting her glasses. "M-murasaki." the purple haired said quietly. "We're twins, I'm Ryouna and she's Ryoubi." "Regrettably." The heterochromatic twins said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you fine, _fine,_ ladies. But we best be on our-" Rick said with the second 'fine' meaning something else but Miyabi interrupted, "No. We're ordered to defeat you and we shall." " **Figures.** " the male blonde said under his breath with a 'What the hell' look. The Hebijo team prepared themselves, "We'll fight for the honour of evil!" The S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees did so as well, "We'll eliminate the targets!" All of them charged at each other.

Rickardo clashed with Imu, her staff extended and she went for spin attacks, Rick tried to deflect the impact of the blows but her speed was relentless. She launched herself up into the air and did a slam attack with her Ruyi Bang turning large and thick. The force from the blow knocked planks out of the floor, Rick barely dodged it in time. He landed and pulled back his bow and fired electric arrows at her, this caught her by surprise and leaped back to avoid the thunderous arrows. She kept leaping and Rick just kept firing at an impossible rate, though just a few centimeters behind her due to her shinobi speed.

Ryoubi and Ryouna took on Ryker and Leonardo. The ice bearer guarded the brunette's rifle shots, but the power in those bullets really made him firmly resist. His gauntlet emitted fogy mists, he swiped the air and icicles flew straight towards Ryoubi, she whacked the icy assault with the hatchet on the stock. "That attack was like Yumi's." she said to herself, "But not good enough." she aimed her rifle and shot the wall near Ryker, the bullet bounced off and ricocheted around the shield and went towards it's target. He barrel-rolled to dodge the projectile but it scrapped his back, leaving a long wound across where his shoulder blades were. He got up and shielded another shot from the brunette and rushed towards her. She swung her hatchet blade and he responded by forcing the blade away and used the momentum to do a vertical slash with his bladed shield. It didn't hit her but it tore a portion of her dress, showing her thighs. "Gggrr, your gonna get it." she snapped as she aimed her weapon.

Ryouna fired a barrage of bullets at the English brunette who was doing his best at dodging such an assault. "Come on, I know you use a sword but try and actually hit me.~ Make me feel pain.~" the blonde pleaded. "Ask and you shall receive!" he said as his gauntlet opened the sides, flames started roaring out of it, he held his Rapier with both hands and pointed the tip straight at the blonde. Fire began to gather around the tip and a fireball appeared and hurled itself towards the blonde. It directly hit her and exploded, but she emerged from the dust, looking more happy than before along with a tattered skirt that showed her panties. "Now that's what I want!~ More, more!~" she squealed as she fired her quad-pistols at him. " **Bloody** **hell** , she's mad!" he yelled through the clanging from the bullets he was blocking with his weapon's flat side and his gauntlet. He found an opening as Ryouna's guns were overheated, he launched 2 more fireballs at her, both simultaneously hit her, yet she's still kicking. Literally, she rushed at him from the smoke and kick him multiple times, Leo guarded with his gauntlet.

Ku Ro spread shot Murasaki to make her move around, she nimbly dodged it with her back shuriken helping her move in midair by rotating like a chopper propeller. As she landed, she used her side shurikens to slash him but he backflipped away and fired his SMGs at her. She blocked the hailfire with her shurikens, all while she closed her eyes with a look that said 'Please be done with'. Suddenly, purple aura began to surround the shy shinobi, with a loud voice she yelled, " **Stay away!!!** ". A large ball of purple energy formed in front of her and flew at her male adversary, Ku Ro had no where to take cover, he braced for impact and prepared his energy scimitars to halt the incoming attack. "Gggaaaarrr!" instead of clashing each other, the sphere passed through him, but he yelled in pain as the aura formed sphere enveloped him even for a few moments. He collapsed as his cries of pain stopped.

"Senior Ku Ro!" Rick saw what happened to his senior. He couldn't believe it, one of their upperclassmen has been defeated in such a short time. Imu took the opportunity as the male blonde was distracted, she spun her staff at him, charged with electricity. " **Sh*t!** " Rick saw the attack coming but couldn't react in time. The spinning staff struck numerous times at his torso, at it was done lightning came from nowhere and brought down a heavy bolt at him, it blew him back as it struck. He was severely injured with cracked ribs, paralysis from the lightning and glistening burnt skin.

Leo swung his Rapier at the female blonde, the superheated blade missed as she lept into the air, he swung too hard as it was embedded into the walls. She aimed her quad-pistols and fired a circling Storm of bullets while maintaining altitude in the air. He pulled out the blade in time so he could block the bullets and with his gauntlet, but a number of it hit his arms and legs. He fell on his knees as they bled.

Ryoubi shot directly at the shield bearer, instead of a bullet impacting the large knight shield, a row of spiked bombs appeared from nowhere. The brunette took aim and shot one of the bombs and they all simultaneously exploded, sending the white haired male slammed to the walls. Even with the shield tanking explosive damage, the shock from the explosion still did damage to his body. She went up and aimed her rifle at Ryker's face, even he knew that he wouldn't be able to live through a point black shot from a rifle.

"That was easier than I thought. Guess their all bite and no bark." the brunette said with a cocky grin at her defeated opponent, Ryker could only stare back in anger. "Yeah!~ Would you like to see my boobs, even though you lost?~" Ryouna said to Leo who was holding down the bullet wounds to stop the bleeding. "W-what?" he studdered a bit at the request but stopped as another jolt of pain from the injures occurred again. "Can you stop that?! Even if they lost, who says you can show yourself like that to guys?!" the other twin yelled and bonked the blonde twin's head, who just begged for more. "Did I do good,...big sis?" Murasaki asked. "Yes, you did good." Imu praised her sibling, then a thought came to Imu. "Hey Miyabi, how did your opponent..." she stopped halfway as she turn towards her leader, the others did too as they saw.

She was beaten, defeated by Konsuke, with his signature dagger in his hand and little straches on him. She had multiple cuts throughout his torso, a bleeding shoulder, her shinobi attire almost gone except for the parts that are holding her katana sheath. "Be...careful. He's strong, very...strong." she said weakly before passing out. "Miyabi! Damn you!" Imu said at the metallic male, who kept his stoic expression. "Don't worry, your friend will live. Her wounds aren't fatal." he said calmly. "*sniff sniff* She's right. There's something...about him that...stands out...compared to the others." Murasaki sniffed the air and then retorted with anxiety. "We'll be taking our leave now. Leo!" he commanded and the shinobis looked to where the male was looking. Leonardo, with his injured hands, threw a flash bang and it subdued the shinobis as the males (conscious ones) covered themselves.

The flash dispersed and the females looked to see their intruders were gone. "I can't believe we fell for that!" Ryoubi raged. "They couldn't have gone far, with the majority of them injured." Imu said then turned to her sister. "Murasaki, can you track them?" "*sniff sniff* I got a lead." she said. A few miles ahead, the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees were finding an escape route. Ryker carrying Leo and Rick with his shoulders supporting them, Konsuke slung Ku Ro on his back.

"Damn it. This isn't how it was suppose to go." the metallic haired male said to himself as he thought about the situation their in. "How are we going to escape the serpents from hunting us?"


	3. Mission 3: Enter Hanzo

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me, except for OCs. All rights goes to Marvel Studios, Marvelous, Madhead and Sunrise.**

"They...could be...chasing after us...right now." Rick said groggily while holding onto Ryker's shoulder. "We need a plan of escape." the icy agent said as they stopped at a dead end with a single window too small for them to break through and considering the view outside, their too high up to destroy the wall and jump out.

"Crap. Now what?" Leo asked. It's then they heard a sound in the distance, the Quinjet. "That's our ticket out." Konsuke said as he looked out of the one window. "But we need to buy ourselves some time."

"Their around the corner to a dead end." Imu said as the other Hebijo elites (excluding Miyabi) chased after the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees. They turned around a corner and were immediately greeted with a fireball flying towards them. "Get back!" Imu stopped the others as the ball of fire exploded upon contact with the wall near them. Smoke went everywhere for a moment, Imu checked again, seeing another fireball came right at her. And another one, another one, it was non-stop. "Such a tight defense." She grimaced.

Where the males were, an ice wall with the Arctic Shield in the middle with it's bearer holding the shield behind, under him the floorboards under his feet were covered in ice. Leo standing up top with the Tri-blade Dragon Rapier at both of his hands, firing a constant barrage of burning spheres. "Keep it up, we have to hold them off." Konsuke said while suppressing fire with his pistol.

The Hebijo elites kept their back against the wall as ball of flames fly past them and energy bullets bouncing off before dispersing.

"How much longer do we have to do this?!" Leo yelled through the whistle of flames blasting out of his rapier. "The barrier isn't going to hold long." the icy agent said. "Keep it up." He repeated while ducking from shurikens, kunais and bullet fire, courtesy of the twins.

The situation didn't look good, Leo was getting exhausted since the constant firing of fireballs was taking a chunk of his energy and the ice wall was falling apart bit by bit.

"Secret Ninja Art," Ryōbi shoots at the wall which didn't hit but summoned spiked mines floating above the ground, "Ricochet Prelude!" she shot at the mines and it exploded, bringing the wall down and the three fighting agents were knocked back from the blast. " **Bloody hell**. If we weren't in a pickle right now, I would've said that was cool." Leo mused to himself while getting up from the floorboards. "Of course you would." his elemental opposite teammate said.

"So this is what a Shinobi is capable of." Konsuke said to himself while applying pressure to the bleeding wound on his left arm. The Elites closed in slowly because they were wary of another flash bang trick like before and any other distractions. "That was only a small portion of what we're capable of." the brunette shinobi said.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Miyabi." Imu snarled at the metallic haired male. He look back at his teammates from the corner of his eyes, then back in front.

"Oh yeah? Well you haven't seen what a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent can do." as he said that before ducking down, confusing the shinobis. Then, purple energy projectiles rained on the Elites with no warning. "What the? I'm...feeling tired." Ryōbi bent down a bit, she felt like her strength was fading. "Moouu~ It only stung a little~" Ryōna said. The female shinobis look over the male in front and saw that the Qing Dynasty styled one, Ku Ro, with his Anti-Matter SMGs was pointed at them. "Did I miss anything?" he said rhetorically and dropping his arms down, his face pale as a sheet of paper and sweating bullets.

"Now!" Konsuke yelled while running towards the others. "Gotcha!" Leo responded with his gauntlet roaring flames. He winds up his arm and punched the wall, and it exploded with smoke quickly filling the room and debris flew everywhere. The shinobis were coughing out the smoke in their throats and had their eyes closed. As the smoke cleared up, they were gone, and a large hole where the wall was.

Imu slowly walked towards the wreckage, but there was no sign of them anywhere. She gritted her teeth in frustration. "Let's head back for Miyabi." the honey blond says while walking back where they came from. "Okay..." Murasaki agreed quietly like her usual self. "And I thought we had them." Ryōbi cursed to herself. "Are you angry?~ You can take out your anger on me~" her twin blond pleaded. "God damnit."

Unknown to them, a camoflauged Quinjet was hovering a few feet below the hole in the wall. It then slowly revs up the silent flight turbines and it went up high into the clouds before the thrusters blasted it off.

 _Quinjet_

Ryker was flying the aircraft while Konsuke was wrapping his arm with bandages. Leo was in between Ku Ro and Rick, who were strapped in med blankets with their injuries being treated.

"Well, Sensei did say no casualties, and we're still alive." Leo tried to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, I guess." the shield bearer agreed. "But those shinobis were something else." the metallic haired male says before the blonde of the team woke up. "They were definitely full of 'life', ya know what I'm saying?" he said weakly. "Bían Taí (Pervert)." the Chinese male muttered with a deadpan look. "Hey!"

 _Hebijo_

The four shinobis were checking up on their leader, Miyabi in the medical room. "She's coming to." Imu informed the others who were waiting around in the room, they quickly went up to their leader who was slowly lifting up her eyelids.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked. "We chased them down but they put up a fight before they escaped." Ryōbi explained. The tomboy kept her cool. "I see." she simply said.

"How are your injuries, Miyabi?" the purple haired woman, Suzune entered the room without her students noticing, but they're used to it. "Fine, Suzune Sensei." she answered formally. "As for apprehending the intruders, I am dissapointed yet impressed, since no mere human or seasoned shinobi can escape Hebijo so easily."

"If only we knew who they work for." Imu gripped her knuckles tightly. "Will this help?~" Ryōna held up a torn black fabric that had the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it. "What the? How did you..." the honey blonde asks but was interrupted. "I think...I've seen that...somewhere." Murasaki says quietly.

"Let me see that." Ryōbi asked. "You'll have to pry it out of my hands to do that~ Break them, snap them, don't hold back~ " she taunted her twin sister, who did just that.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier_

The two injured trainees woke up to see that they were facing a white panel ceiling with LED light panels illuminating the room. Each lifted their upper bodies up from the pillows of their own beds to view the room their in. There were a number of beds that are currently empty, a line of cabinets on the wall, and medical equipment everywhere. "When did we got back, Rick?" Ku Ro asked the blonde, who simply shrugs.

The door opens to reveal their instructor, Minamoto Yoshitsune. "Ah, your both up." his two students nodded. "We're sorry, Minamoto Sensei. We failed our mission, and we were carelessly injured." the second year brunette said with his head bowed down a bit in shame. "It's fine. What matters is that you guys made it back." he says with a little laughter escaped from his mouth, which confused the two.

"This mission wasn't a total failure though." both looked confused, he pulls out a scroll from behind him. "Leonardo was able to grab a scroll and hid it in his utility belt." and now their just absolutely shocked. "No way." Rick was just as speechless as Ku Ro was. "That's right. Mission Complete." the instructor said proudly.

"This calls for a party...!" Rick tried to jump out of his bed but he cringed at the pain his nervous system was feeling. "I highly illadvise that since both of you are still injured. Get some rest." Yoshitsune said and walks out of the room. "Oh come on! The hype will be over!" the blonde yelled before the automatic door closed before he finished his sentence for his instructor to hear.

 _A few days later_

Ku Ro and Rick were getting better and rested well. They already left the medical bay and joined the rest of the team in the Briefing Room with their instructor. "So what does the scroll say?" Konsuke asks the demonic looking samurai.

"It appears to be a map of another school for shinobis." this new information they received peaked their interest. "Really?!" Leo bent forward to get a closer look at the map, Yoshitsune pulled the scroll closer to him till a screen on the table was under it. A projector lights up and the image of the map was shown on the screen.

"This is the map of a school named Hanzo National Academy. Look at the landscapes." He paused for a moment for the agents to analyze it. Then the image transits to a part of Asakusa in Japan. "The location of the school has been built over by the current Hanzo National Academy." he then killed the projector. "I believe that this hidden school is in the grounds of the campus. Assuming it's still there considering how old the scroll dates back the school." Yoshitsune wrapped up the scroll.

Rick got out of his seat and looked at the side of the map, there were old Japanese kanjis on it. It was a bit faded, but still readable. " 'Nest of the light shinobis'." he read aloud the texts. "So...what? It's a good versus evil kinda thing that went down?" Leo asked. "If the school exists today, it means their fight is still on going." Konsuke had his arms crossed at the thought of a secret war that went on for centuries.

"Hmm..." Yoshitsune closed his eyes and tried to work out a long term plan for them. To enter the shinobi world and train amongst them. Not only they can learn about this secret society that blends in with the world of today but it'll also help his students become stronger in more ways S.H.I.E.L.D. can ever teach them.

"Sensei?" the voice of his students snapped him out of thought. He spaced out for a bit before going along with his idea. "Everyone! Your next mission, join Hanzo's shinobi school and train in the arts of shinobi." his statement made the others not respond for a moment before, "What?!"

 _The next_ _day_

On one of the ferry that was on course to Asakusa, all five of the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees hung out at the dock of the boat in their normal clothes.

Rickardo had a white blue striped baseball shirt and blue trousers and black running shoes, the shirt had 'New York 25' in front and 'Storm 25' at the back. Ryker wore a camo dark green polo tee and black jeans with dark brown shoes. Leo had a black T-shirt with a red 'Explosion!' with a mushroom cloud on it, torn jeans and black shoes with orange soles. Ku Ro had a white button up shirt with a black vest over it, a pair of grey jeans and purple slacks. Finally, Konsuke with an unzipped indigo hoodie with a white T-shirt with a red sniper crosshair underneath, greyish brown pants and training sneakers.

(If anyone dislikes my fashion sense, I'm terribly sorry.)

"I don't get it. Why can't we take the Quinjet and land it in the forest or something?" the British male asks. "There's too much risk if we leave it there. Who knows how long we'll be here." the metallic haired senior answers. "We're nearly at the docks." Rick informs them as the ferry slows down along the riverside.

They went for their weapons, which are stored in cases and bags, the larger ones like the Rapier and the Shield were wrapped in cloth. Oddly, no one around suspected them, expect that they were just staring at them. "I feel like people think we're hauling cosplay props." Ryker deadpans. "It's better that way." Rick responds.

 _Hanzo National_ _Academy_

Inside one of the abandoned building blocks on the school grounds, held a secret classroom for shinobis to train and hone their skills in ninja arts. An adult male with silver hair, wearing an all black suit was in the classroom with 10 students, all females. They wore the school's uniform, consists of a white button-up shirt, a dark blue tie and skirt, brown slacks with white socks. "All right, roll call is done. Now for the lesson today." the teacher puts down the clipboard he was holding.

"Maaaan, another lesson. The boredom is going to kill me." a blonde girl groans, she had blue ribbons tied on each side of her head, her shirt wasn't fully buttoned up, showing her ample bust. "Katsuragi-san, please pay attention to the lesson like the others." a black long haired girl with blue eyes said, who sat formally on her legs. "But Ikaruga, I can feel myself blacking out any minute." the girl named Katsuragi replies to the brunette, Ikaruga with a non-energetic tone.

"Katsu-nee will always be like that, won't she?" said another brunette with beautiful brown eyes, her hair tied to a ponytail held with a large thin white ribbon, a red scarf worn around her neck. "She's eternally lazy." chimed a white twin tail girl with red eyes (or eye, visually speaking) and an eye patch on her right. Her tails were held with shuriken bands. "Because she's our Katsu-nee." came a pink haired girl with pigtails, she had ribbons tied on her pigtails and her front bangs, her eyes were pink with four leaf flowers on each iris.

"Will you be able to catch up, freshmen?" the teacher asks another group of 5 girls. One had long black fluffy hair and red eyes, red ribbons tied similarly to Katsuragi. A sleepy looking blue short haired one with two cowlicks and matching eyes, a orange short haired one with a bun tied with a thin white ribbon and brown eyes, a brown ponytail brunette with blue eyes. And finally, a blonde with her hair behind her split into two tails with black ribbons tied to it, red eye on her right and purple on her left with mechanical looking linings, a pair of mechanical cat ears and her limb joints had a mannequin like appearance.

"Yes, Kiriya Sensei." Ayame, Seimei, Fuuma, Hijikata and Muramasa answer the teacher now known as Kiriya. "Alright then, open your books to..."

 _Outside the premises of the_ _school_

The S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees made their way to the entrance of the school. It was empty due to class in session so no bystanders saw them. " **Holy hell.** How are we suppose to find this secret classroom in such a big campus?" Rick asks while mixing in a bit of English. "They might have a hidden entrance or something." Leo says with excitement. "I still doubt a school for shinobis would be inside another school the world is aware of." Ryker says.

"It's called hidden in plain sight. Kunoichis, female shinobis, do instead of the male variants." the blonde responds, the others are looking at him. "Yes, I research history. So?" he says with his hands on his hips. "Let's just go and find it." Konsuke says and walks through the school gates, the others follow suit.

 _Team Hanzo_

"...and so, this is how..." Kiriya was teaching the class how harnessing chi is essential for ninja arts, then a lantern on the wall starts flashing red, loud alarms that sounded like war horns roars throughout the room. A few were panicking while the rest stayed calm. "What's with...the alarms?" Seimei says groggily while rubbing her eyes. "The intruder alarm? Is someone going to attack the school?" Hijikata asks. "Let them come! I'll gladly take them on!" Fuuma punches her palm with a fired up expression.

"What is it, Kiriya Sensei?!" Ikaruga yells through the alarm so her teacher can hear her. He quickly turns off the alarms, then pulls out a periscope from the ceiling and peers through it.

"How is it, Sensei?" Asuka asks her teacher. "It appears to be a group of males. Their wearing normal clothes, they could be touring the school and came to look at the old building." he answers before folding the handles on the periscope and it returns into the ceiling on it's own. "They're boys? Are they cute or handsome? Let me see!" Katsuragi springs out but was pulled back by Ikaruga with a disappointed look.

"Boys?" Hibari said curiously. "They better not get their hands on Hibari." Yagyuu says with a cold tone. "Muramasa will protect Hibari too!" the smaller blonde says while standing beside Hibari. "Will they be able to get in, Kiriya Sensei?" Ayame asks. "Unless their shinobis, I highly doubt that they even know..." he was then interrupted when a part of the wall flips around and three of the males, Leo, Rickardo and Ryker fell on top of each other.

" **Ha! I told you there's a secret entrance!** " Leo snaps at the white haired male. "Yeah yeah, that's great. Now get off of me!" he yells back. "You guys...are crushing...my...everything..." Rick groans with his face on the floor boards and the wrapped shield on top of him. Then the seniors, Konsuke and Ku Ro lands on their feet as they entered the classroom.

"Um...juniors." the Chinese male called out his underclassmen. "We're not alone." the metallic haired male said as the shinobis stood in front of them. 'God help us if we're going to die.'


	4. Chapter 4: First day of training

**Disclaimer:** **All references and characters used don't belong to me, except for OCs. All rights goes to Marvel Studios, Marvelous, Madhead and Sunrise.**

All of the Hanzo shinobis are staring bewildered by the sudden appearance from the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Umm... are we... interrupting?" Leo asks with a joking tone. "Way to make the first impression." the shield bearer rolls his eyes. "Pardon me from interrupting your antics, but who are you and how do you know about this classroom?" Kiriya Sensei asks with a deep serious tone and staring at them with cold glares.

The guys fell silent, the older man's intimation sure was effective. "We're not here to cause trouble. We're on a mission to train with you and your students as shinobis." Konsuke explains with a firm voice to show he's truthful to his words. "Oh, so your all enrolling to Hanzo Academy?" Fuuma asks. "Well, we already applied to an institute." the metallic male answers.

"And we eat, sleep and train there too." Rick points out as he pops up behind his senior. Konsuke gave the blonde the 'B#*ch, I'm talking here' look. "You do? What school?" Hibari blinks curiously. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy." the white haired male answers dully. "Shīrudo?" Asuka tilts her head slightly. "It's an English acronym for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division'. A mouthfull, we get that a lot." Rick sighs before the second sentence.

"I think I've heard of that organization." Ikaruga speaks up, the other girls turned towards her. "You know about it?" Yagyuu looks at her senior. "Something like the global police. They deal with more dangerous threats the authorities couldn't. Whether it be supernatural, artificial or even extraterrestrial, like 'The battle of New York' or the Sokovia event." she says, her team stared at her with wide eyes. Unknown to them, Konsuke looked down at the ground when she mentioned Sokovia. "How do you know all of this?" Asuka asks.

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. had to expose all of it's intel to the public in order to expose Hydra's, who had been secretly working within S.H.I.E.L.D. way before we joined." Ku Ro closed his eyes and crossing his arms. "We'll save that one for another time. Back to the initial objective, may we join in on your training as shinobis, Mr. ..." Konsuke looked at, "Kiriya." "Mr. Kiriya, will you temporarily take us S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees in your guidance till you see fit?"

"Very well then. You may join us in training." the males perked up, but... "However, if I catch you five planning something to harm not only the shinobi system, but also my students, you won't have mercy." Kiriya glares sharply at them. "And nothing escapes from me." They nodded firmly while sweating nervously.

"Um, **all right**. With that out of the way, we should introduce ourselves to know each other. I'm Leonardo Flamel, but you can call me Leo." he smiles and puts out his hand. "Hibari! Let's play together sometime, Leo-san!" she takes his hand and shakes it energetically, he nods back in agreement. He felt something aiming right at him, he shook it off, unaware it was a white haired one eyed girl and a mechanical blonde's gaze.

"Rick, Rickardo Storm." he tips his hypothetical hat at Ikaruga. "Ikaruga. I must ask, is your hair dyed? It seems overly bright for normal blonds." the class rep asks. "Nope, I can assure you it's all natural. Possibly the genes." he winks at her, who then blushes a bit and turns way huffing.

"Ryker Frost." he kept his stoic tone. "Ehehehe~. Your very handsome looking." Katsuragi eyeing the icy male with pervertness, causing her prey to back up a bit. "Haaaa!" she suddenly pounces at him with her hands in groping mode. He quickly steps on his Artic Shield and catches it with his left hand, spinning a near 360 and slams at the incoming blonde bombshell with a loud clang, sending her crashing into the wall. The others are going through a mental panick at the white haired male's sudden retaliation, but noticed Kiriya merely sighs with a hand on his forehead. "She had it coming." Ikaruga too was exasperated. 'Looks like we're in the clear.' Konsuke thought to himself while Katsu's leg twitch.

"Okay, I'll continue then. Shang Ku Ro, pleasure to meet you all." he bows his head a bit. "Your name, are you Chinese?" Ayame asks, the male brunette felt a bit of flush in his cheeks. 'She's, she's really cute, and her bod...gah, what am I thinking!?' "Um, yeah I am. Why you ask?" he pushes the thought of her aside. "Oh it's just that I had a customer at my store one time, she's Chinese like you too. She's really interesting."

"I'm Asuka, please to meet you." she gestures her signature salute. "But I'm not a high ranked officer." Konsuke blinked confusingly. "Dude, it's just a form of gesture." Rick patted his shoulder while holding a chuckle. "His response, does he have military experiences?" Asuka wispers to Fuuma who was by her side. "Could be." she replies. "I haven't given you my name, Sebunsodo Konsuke, Ku Ro and I are seniors among the team." he stood in a garrison like stance.

'Definitely has military experiences.' "Um, that's an interesting name. Please to meet you too." Asuka wasn't sure how she should properly respond. "I couldn't come up with anything else." she got confused at those words, 'Don't parents' come up with the name of their children?' she thought. "Wake up, Semei. We need to introduce ourselves." Hijikata shook the blue haired sleeping beauty. "Five more... hours please."

 _Hebijo_

"How long is Murasaki going to take?" Miyabi asks her long childhood friend Imu. "I'm not sure. She said it'll take a while due to accessing forgein servers or something." she wasn't that well versed in technology. "It's been days, I bet she took the opportunity as an excuse to hide in her room again." Ryōbi scoffs. They heard the door slide open and saw the purple haired shut-in's face. "I'm done... you can come in... and see." she jestures her teammates in. "I guess you're wrong, Ryōbi-chan~" her blonde twin says, then got a slap on her boobs.

The room was quite dark, the only source of light was the computer screen and the hallway lights behind them. "The cloth, it has...this symbol. And it's from...here." she shows them the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. "It's in English." the white haired leader pointed out. "Ah, I forgot to... translate it. Please wait." she clicked a few things and every typed English word became Japanese kanjis. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." she read aloud. "A secret organization that stops threats outside government fields." Imu continues reading.

"If their so top secret, why are they on the Internet for the world to know of their existence?" Suzune appeared from behind, startling them. "That's what we're about to find out."

 _About an hour later_

After everyone talked to each other to know one another, Kiriya called everyone to change to the gym clothes and head to the gymnasium. "We don't have any male uniforms here since the class only had girl students after Kiriya Sensei graduated here." Ikaruga searched through the storage room but no male uniforms were found.

"It's alright. Our S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms are made for deep sea swimming, body heat preservation or just sweating a lot. Good thing I design the fabric to not stink too much." Rick mentions as he pulled out his uniform from his bag. "Huh, that's pretty handy." Fuuma looks at the skin tight suit in the blonde's hand. "It does, especially when there're stakeout missions involving mud or whatever."

"We request directions to the changing room." Konsuke asked Kiriya. "It's over at the gym by the bleachers. I'll guide you there." "Thank you, we won't take long." the metallic male bows and tells his team to follow the teacher. "Wait, where's Katsuragi? Wasn't she with us?" the thought got to Ikaruga as she looked around. "You don't think that..." she and Asuka turn their eyes towards the door where the only males they knew went, realizing where their perverted blonde disappeared to.

 _Changing Room_

"It feels weird that we're in an all-girls class in another school while we already go to one ourselves." Leo pulled the laces of his shoes and taking it off his feet. "Weird? I'd call it lucky. Have you seen those 'chesticles' ? They move when their just breathing." Rick bumping Leo's elbow.

"Bìan Taì". Ku Ro muttered as he folds his vest. "Your just like that crazy blonde who jumped at me earlier. Except that we know you." Ryker says as he took off his shirt. "Pff hahahaha!" "Shut up!" Rick punches at the British male's arm but failed to get the response he wanted.

Unknown to them, Katsuragi was peeping them behind another set of lockers where they couldn't see them. "Ehehehe~. This place has become heaven times two." she giggled to herself as she stares at the males taking off their clothes.

"Katsuragi." Ikaruga's sudden appearance made the blonde jump a bit. "Gah! I-Ikaruga, Asuka? Um, what are you girls doing here? Hehe..." she tries to look innocent while the black haired brunette looked down at her classmate with the evil eye.

While the class rep stared at blonde pervert, Asuka unconsciously turns her gaze and she sees Konsuke shirtless. She felt her face burning up at the metallic male's petite yet well-built muscles. Then she saw a strange tatoo on the right side of his neck, it looked like a barcode of some sorts. But as she hesitantly went a bit lower she saw two round shaped scares on his left chest, arms and hips. She couldn't imagine what she saw, all she could do is clasp her mouth. 'Are those bullet holes?!'

"Asuka?" Ikaruga took notice of her looking slightly shocked. She turned towards where she looked at, seeing Konsuke with his shirt on and putting on some black gloves. "Huh? Their already in their uniforms? That's too quick." Katsuragi took the opportunity to peek as Ikaruga wasn't keeping an eye on her. "Let's get back out there before we get caught by them." she dragged Katsuragi with Asuka following behind. She turned around for a moment to look back at the guys. "What happened to him?" she muttered to herself.

 _Gym_

The guys and girls gathered in the gym with Kiriya on the stage. The guys were in their S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms without the trench coats and the girls were in their gym clothes, white sweat shirts with different color features and matching sweat pants. "Now, one of the basic attributes of a shinobi is speed. Strength and power isn't going to help if your caught."

While Kiriya was talking, Konsuke looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Asuka looking at him. "Hm? What's wrong?" he turned his head towards the brunette. "Hm! N-nothing, nothing at all." she shakes her head. He turns back hesitantly, still feeling that she wasn't telling him something.

"So, today I'll train your reflexes by throwing projectiles. Your task is to dodge as long as you can while keeping a consistent pace." the exercise was announced. "Ah I get it. So we have to avoid getting hit." Leo nods to himself. "It's not entirely new to us though." the Chinese brunette folds his arms. "You did some kind of training like this before?" Hibari asks.

"Yep, we did. But with gatling turrents shooting at us." the shinobis were baffled, except for Muramasa who got a bit overexcited by the word 'turrents', their training could've kill them. "Is that even safe?" the knightly behaved brunette daringly asks. "Don't worry, Minamoto Sensei said their rubber bullets... I think. They did aound a bit real though." Rick rubbed his chin in thought without questioning the exercise they claimed they went through, which didn't ease the girls one bit.

'Turrents shooting at them as training? Maybe that's how he got those scars, but what about the one on his chest?' Asuka pondered on how he could've survived from getting shot. "Ready?!" Kiriya says loudly to signal the start of the exercise. "Hell yeah!" "Yes, sir!" "Ready." "Hm." "Roger." they simultaneously responded differently. Kiriya made some kind of hand sign and smoke blew up beside him, launching devices appeared from it, loaded with bladed projectiles. "Begin!"

They spreaded out as shurikens flew at where they stood, jabbing into the floor boards. Leo ran to the right and stopped just as a slim needle flew by, he jumps back to avoid three kunais aimed for his legs. 'This somehow makes me want the gatling turrents back.' he thought to himself but was interrupted as he saw a large kunai aiming in between his eyes and trips before it hit him. "Don't hide! Evade!" Kiriya tells him from the stage. "What's the difference!?"

A shuriken grazes a strand of hair from the icy agent's front bangs as he bends backwards like that one scene from The Matrix, then lands on his hands and flips back on his feet. Ryker jumps off the ground to avoid getting hit but some kunais were flying towards him mid air. 'Crap!'

Then he felt someone grabbing his feet and pulled him downwards. He lands to see it was Rickardo who was responsible. "And you said Leo's reckless." he said with a smug grin. "Shut up. Hm! Incoming!" he warned as the relentless machines continue to fire.

"They aren't perfect, but they have potential." the adult male muttered to himself. The girls observed their training session on the sidelines. "Their not bad for not having shinobi training beforehand." Ikaruga comments. "Their pretty good." Fuuma was kinda impressed. "Which part, their reaction time or their hunky looks?~" Katsuragi as always oogles whoever her perverted mind likes, the orange haired kunoichi simply didn't respond for the better. "Hm?" they then took notice the seniors as both of them went by them.

Konsuke summersalted away from kunais aimed for him and then lands next to his partner and the Chinese male helped him by flinging him off the floor for more speed. Ku Ro saw some shurikens flying towards him, he flips to the side and then Evad- I mean jumps away from incoming attacks. (That was not a Halo reference...) He brakes and ran until he met the wall. "He won't have time to turn around." as Asuka said that, Ku Ro ran up the wall and backflipped to the ground with kunais hitting his jump point.

"Wow, their really good!" Hibari wow'ed with her eyes sparkling. "They have impressive coordination." Ikaruga comments with a light nod. "If they can keep up with this, I'm interested in seeing that turret training they mentioned."

Seeing a kunai too close to dodge, Konsuke, with fast reflexes, grabbed the handle, did a 360 and threw it back where it came from. It stuck itself on one of the projectile launcher and it stopped firing. Also it was a few centimeters close to Kiriya who was near the contraptions.

"I'm sorry. I messed up." the metallic male bowed his head. Kiriya took a moment before straightening his clothes, "I'm not displeased but impressed. You caught a kunai at full speed and returning it to the sender. It's not ground breaking but it's an uncommon feat." he was a bit confused about why the boy was apologizing. "I strayed off the objective. We were suppose to just evade, instead I retaliated. I will take any punishment necessary." he said with a straight face.

"Why though? He could've gotten hurt if he didn't redirect that kunai." Fuuma was just as confused. "He's what some would call a true soldier." one of the three first years, Leo, spoke up. "Huh? A true soldier?" Muramasa tilted her head a bit.

"You see. He was basically raised to be a soldier. Whoever he follows, he obeys any order he's tasked with. And he puts everything he's got to complete those orders." Rick looked at said senior from the corner of his eye. "Of course, certain soldiers have certain morals. Whenever he's in a risky situation, he doesn't really care much about his own well being. But when there's someone who couldn't protect themselves and he had the power to do something about it, he will do everything he can do to protect them." Ryker folded his arms. 'He's already listed as a potential candidate of 'The Avengers'.' he thought to himself.

"Wow. To think someone would do so much..." Asuka looked at the male who was staring at his Sensei with the black haired brunette by his side. "He's acting like Ikaruga when she was asking, well, begging to be punished." Katsuragi tried to hold back from laughing. "Tha-that is because I'm the class rep! I messed up that day, alright?!" her cheeks flushed red, hoping her juniors weren't gonna take the blonde's words out of context.

"I'd say do what he asks." an echoing voice of a male adult sounded from nowhere. Then, an elderly man with white hair tied with a small tail behind, a noticable white moustache jumped down from above. He was wearing a traditional kimono, forest green, brown and wooden sandals. "Hanzo-sama." Kiriya was honestly surprised to see him. "Haha, no need for formalities, Kiriya." he was easygoing when he said that.

"Who's the old geezer?" Rick asked. "Geezer? He's one of the legendary shinobis in the history of shinobis, Hanzo!" Ikaruga said sternly. "Wow! A legendary shinobi? Cool!" the English male had stars in his eyes. "Hanzo, huh? Isn't that the name of the school as well?" the icy shield bearer asks. "Yeah. He's the founder of the school."

"Granpa!" Asuka ran towards the elderly man and hugged him, he returns the gesture. "Oh, Asuka. How are you doing? Did you score with one of these young gentlemen yet?" he asked jokingly. "G-Granpa!" she blushed furiously. "Granpa? Your the school founder's granddaughter?" Ku Ro was surprised. "Yeah. I'm the successor of the legendary shinobi Hanzo." she boasted with pride.

The retired shinobi walked towards the metallic haired male and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have a lot of guts, young man. But sometimes, there's nothing wrong with doing more than needed." he could feel that Konsuke was easing himself. His shoulders were a moment ago, tensed up, hard as a rocky mountain. He somehow felt warmth and inspiration from Hanzo, like he indirectly lossened a chain chackling the soldier like agent.

"But if you really want to take responsibility for, whatever you think it is, you can help me with something." he let go of the young trainee/shinobi-in-training. "You can help me with grocery shopping." the request caught him off guard. "Grocery shopping?" Ku Ro standing by the sidelines overheard him. "Yes. The sushi bar is running low on ingredients, and it's almost sundown. An elderly man shouldn't be out so late." "Please Granpa, your just too lazy to do it yourself." Asuka intervened her predecessor.

"Haha, you understand your granpa very well." she can only sigh. "In that case, you should go with him too, Asuka." this definitely caught the young brunette off guard. "Eh?" "He doesn't know Asakusa that well since they just got here today. You can guide him to the store while showing him around."

He could be wrong, but Konsuke felt like Asuka's grandfather was plotting something.


	5. Mission 5: Facing the presumed Queen

Review response:

\- NexusChampion42: Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell.

 **Disclaimer** **: All references and characters used don't belong to me, except for OCs. All rights goes to Marvel Studios, Marvelous, Madhead and Sunrise.**

"He doesn't know Asakusa that well since they just got here today. You can guide him to the store while showing him around."

The legendary shinobi, Hanzo said to her granddaughter, Asuka. "B-but it'll look like we're on a... d-d-date." she stuttered with the thought of being with him. "Why Asuka, I thought girls your age would be thrilled to have someone to go out with."

"I wouldn't mind." Konsuke said with a straight face. "What?!" 'Oh my gosh, did he said that he's going to be my boyfriend? My first boyfriend?!' she literally screamed in her mind. 'Wait, what about Homura-chan? How will she take it?'

Realizing the reason why Asuka was red as a tomato, he explained. "Ah! Let me rephrase that. I meant that I wouldn't mind you guiding me." although, he wouldn't mind if Asuka was his girlfriend. She's kind, cheerful, pretty and being honest with himself, she has a really attractive body that most guys would turn their gazes towards her.

'But would she mind being with someone like me? When I have this, 'condition'?' he thought as he slowly reverts back to his usual stoic self.

"Well, okay. I'll go with you." she agreed to whatever it is her grandfather planned. "Your grandfather said it's getting dark out. We should head out now before the moon rises. I'll get changed to my civilian clothes." he walked off towards the changing room. "Civilian clothes?"

"You plan on going for a peak?" Katsuragi and Hanzo said in unison, which Asuka just couldn't believe yet expected it. "You two..." Kiriya and Ikaruga just sigh at the pair's behavior.

"Speaking of dark out, where will we stay?" Leo asked. "I don't plan on camping outside, that's for sure." Rick held his arms like he felt shivers. "City boy." Ryker scoffed. "Wait, you guys came here hoping to train as shinobis, but you didn't thought about where you'll be staying?" Katsu asked, even she can plan ahead sometimes. Sometimes.

"May I ask, is there a dormantory in this school?" the young Chinese male asked Kiriya. "We do have dorm houses near the school grounds, I can arrange one for your team." "You have our gradittude." Ku Ro bowed to their second Sensei. "I'll call Konsuke Senpai about our living arrangement." Rick pulled out an ear piece from his pocket, the team agreed.

 _Street towards the store_

In the evening sky, Asuka and Konsuke were talking along the road, passing by street lamps shining light on the road and pavement. The S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee wore his hoodie jacket and brown pants when he arrived while the kunoichi wore her school uniform along with her red scarf.

"So..." Asuka spoke up, trying to start a conversation, but she took a moment to think off something. "What's it like? You know, where you trained?" This was one of those Icebreakers he was slightly hesitant about.

'Should I tell her? Even if I don't reveal the location, the existence of a functioning Helicarrier alone could potentially compromise S.H.I.E.L.D.' The last thing he need was for Minamoto Sensei getting angry.

Asuka noticed what Konsuke thought about and reassured him. "If it's a secret, don't worry, I won't pry. Even if you do tell, I'll be quite about it, trust me." He felt a bit relieved, the honesty in her voice was certain. "It's called the Helicarrier. A transport for monitoring global events, training recruits and so on." he tried to not mention that it can fly and has formidable military strength.

"Sounds really cool. I was thinking about asking if I can see it, but I guess secrecy is important." Asuka looked foward, a hint of dissapointment in her voice. "My apologies. Our location and information is top secret." Konsuke looked back at her.

As they were walking down a slope, he found himself unable to look away from Asuka. Each step she took her breasts bounced, he could see a bit of her bra through the buttoned up gaps. "Hm? Are you okay? Your face is red." she noticed him staring.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he lowered his voice and looked away with his cheeks flushed. It dawned on Asuka that her chest was bouncing when they walked down the slope. At first, she recoiled a bit that he was eyeing her 'assets', but at the same time kinda happy that he's attracted to her. 'Why did I retracted like that? Do I have a crush on her?'

A small beeping sound came from one of Konsuke's pockets, he pulled out an ear piece like device. He wore it on his left ear and he tapped on the surface. "Konsuke here." he responded and then he heard Rick's voice. " _This is Rickardo. We're given a temporary stay at the dorm house Kiriya Sensei provided. I'll forward the address to you._.."

When they stopped, a figure was lurking on the rooftops, spying on them. "We found one of them." it was a female's voice. "Do we engage?" came another one, more quite yet serious. She was beside 3 other members, making a total of 5 unknown individuals. "Not yet. One of the Hanzo shinobis is here too. We'll have to wait for the right time."

 _Hanzo Academy_

" _Cop_ _y. I'll return to you guys after we finish with procuring the supplies._ " " _Got it. Rickardo out._ " the blond male took off his ear piece and sighed. "I felt like I was talking to a veteran on a warzone." he said while facepalming. "Ha, that's one of your Senpai for you." Ku Ro laughed lightly.

"Say, is it alright to ask for a duel? You know, to kill some time?" Leo asked the Hanzo students. "So that we'll be able to fight shinobis with higher odds of winning, and maybe develop our own techniques as shinobis as well." Ryker spoke his thoughts aloud. "Huh? Um, yeah! That's totally what I was thinking! Haha..."

"I don't see why not? After all, I am interested in how you young gentlemen fight against shinobis." Hanzo stroke his long white beard. "Very well then. We'll begin with the 1st years." Kiriya announced then all the 1st years from both teams stepped foward.

"Frost, Hijikata, both of you are up first." Kiriya decided, the two students faced each other and bowed. She called a large hammer and winded up with both hands held on before resting it on the floor behind her, making an intimidating boom. Ryker pushed a switch on the handle of his own gigantic weapon, Artic Shield, it spun 90 degrees clockwise with audiable gear sounds, the single tip was then pointing at the ground. He took a defensive stance with the shield up front.

"How is a shield going to be helpful in a fight?" Ikaruga asked, curious of the male's choice of equipment. "His only choice will be using his weird looking gauntlet." Katsuragi didn't mention his Icicle Heels, thinking her metal greaves were better in comparison. "Look. The edges of it." Hibari told her senpais. "It's a bladed shield?"

"Hijikata, will show you a dance cloaked in shadows!" "Ryker Frost, eliminating target!"

The knightly shinobi took the initiative and swung her weapon downwards. He jumped back just before the hammer impacted the floor, causing dust flying off. 'That amount of force, I think I can guard it. But I have to be careful.' he thought as he estimated her average output on her attacks.

He skitted to a halt, mist was then surrounding his gauntlet. He swiped his hand and sharp icicles formed out of nowhere and flew towards the shinobi. She shattered them all with a well timed swing, but he rushed towards her with his fist closing in. She blocked it with the handle of her hammer. He backed up a bit and spun around with the shield's edge scrapping the handle she used to guard.

"Take this!" she swung her hammer concussively with great speed, keeping Ryker on the defensive. 'This is really straining my arm.' he thought as he kept taking blow after blow from the gigantic weapon. Right when one of her attacks connected to his shield, he pushed the hammer upwards, leaving Hijikata open. He held his shield with both hands and did a Captain America style Shield Slam on her. Then he winded up for a punch, but she blocked it with the handle of her hammer.

"Thou believe being able to overpower thy strength?" she taunted as she slowly pushed him back a bit, forcing him to dig his feet into the floor boards. "Will this answer your question?" his shield spun again, with three bladed tips pointing at her. He winded up and collided at the handle with full force, causing Hijikata to get forced back a few centimeters.

He pushed a different button and it spun anticlockwise, pushing the hammer's head upwards. Ryker did a round house kick that she blocked with barely enough resistance. She let the head of her weapon fall onto the ground and swung it right at him with all her might. "Haaaa!" she battlecried as the hammer had what looks like blue energy emitting from it and it's wielder, he quickly raised his shield to guard the incoming attack. And,

 _Gong_...

It slammed at the center of the shield and a loud ringing echoed throughout the gym. Everyone covered their ears as the sound wave vibrated through the place. She fought through the ringing in her ears, then jumped back and prepared for another charge attack. Until...

"That's good enough." Kiriya halted the match while cleaning his left ear with his pinky finger. The two fighters panted in exhaustion, Ryker mounted his shield to the strap on his back and extended a hand to her.

"You were really good." he complimented. "Thy show the same amount of respect to you as well." she shook hands with him.

 _Konsuke and Asuka, Store_

"Here. I'll go get the greens and the fish." she said while taking a shopping basket, then Konsuke resumed, "And I'll pick up the rice." They both nodded and split off to collect their items.

However, they didn't realize that they were being watched from a distance. "Okay. Here's the plan." one of the unknowns whispered to the others. "Eh? Why do I have to deal with him?" one of them asked. "Just follow the plan." "Wait. Where did that dog of a person go?"

 _Asuka_

She was looking through the vegetable aisle, she came across a girl in a black school uniform. She had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. She had two boy cuts held behind a black headband, resembling dog like ears. She also two thin ponytails held underneath her held and black bands that tied the ponytails.

She was looking through the mushroom section with a troubled look. "Hey. You need some help?" Asuka walked up towards the girl, who jumped in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." she apologized quickly. "Oh. Um, no worries. I just can't decide whether to buy these mushrooms or not." she tapped her foot indecisively.

"Your uniform. Are you from Hebijo?" the Hanzo successor asked which made the blond panick internally. "If you are, then you probably know Yomi from Crimson Squad, right? She's good with vegetables." the girl nodded and quietly sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you my name. It's Asuka." she reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Ibuki!" she swore she can see Ibuki's dog ear like cuts twitching as they shook hands.

 _Konsuke_

He was looking at a shelf hanging web game cards that online players use to purchase in-game items. "I wish I brought a bit more money." he sighed with a discontent smile before continuing to the rice section. When he got there, there was someone that caught his eye.

It was a fair skinned girl with long red curly hair, some of the curls' ends were pinkish ombré. She had two pigtails tied on her left with small yellow ribbons on each side. She wore the uniform that the Hebijo students were wearing on his last mission. But he wasn't all that tense because, well, the girl was sitting on a rice bag with two higher stacks of rice bags beside her. Like it was a throne of some sort.

'What the hell?' was all he could think of from what he was seeing. "Hm Hm. I was expecting you." she laughed lightly and stood up. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a sultry smile. Konsuke didn't respond, her violet eyes immediately caught his attention. "Who would've thought, a group of boys broke into Hebijo and making it out alive." she said with a queen like nature.

"So you are from Hebijo." he shook back his senses, he had a potential threat in front of him. He prepped his hand to draw out his weapon hidden underneath his jacket at anytime should she make the first move. "If you come quietly, I'm certain that it won't end in a fight." she offered. 'But if he really did defeat Miyabi senpai, either he caught her by surprise or he's actually stronger than he looks.' she thought with caution.

"Sorry. But I'm in a middle of something. Perhaps the next time we meet." he said while taking a bag of rice with him. As he turned around, a kunai flew past him and slit the bag, causing rice to fall out. "You know you'll have to pay for that." he kept his composure while putting aside the bag of remaining rice that didn't fell out.

"My apologies. Let's do this elsewhere. Shinobi Barrier!" she said and the surrounding area changed drastically, like they were taken to another plane of existence. They were inside what seems to be a large throne room in a midevial style castle. The walls were made of large stone bricks, banners hanging on the walls, suits of knight armor standing against the pillars in the room and a golden throne at the end of the room with a long red carpet.

"Is this another one of the abilities of a shinobi?" he said to himself, scanning the area. A bright light shining in front of him. It dissipated and the redhead girl's her attire changed. She's wearing a loose pink kimono with a rope of yellow and white. A flap of white and yellow cloth with a peach image, a flowing scarf with a gold pendant resting on top of her cleavage.

"Ara ara. Can't take your eyes off of me?" she flirted while crossing her hands to push up her chest, making it look like it'll spill out. Konsuke found himself staring at her and tried to retain his focus. 'She's really beautiful..stop! Remember, they'll use their bodies to derail their targets.' he mentally told himself.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm one of the first years in the elite squad, Disciple of an unknown God, and soon your ruling queen, Ashiya."she said in a confident, haughty tone.

"Then I guess I'll have to as well. Sebunsodo Konsuke. Next Generation Super Soldier, Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's first recruit division." he drawed his dagger, spun it in his hand and pointed the blade at Ashiya. "And now shinobis in training."

"Very well then." she summoned her weapons, three large chakrams, one on each hand and the third on her left wrist. They both stared at each other for a moment. "I will fight for the honor of evil." "Eliminating target."

Konsuke started off by pulling out his pistol and fired shots to keep his distance. 'Judging by her equipment, I currently can't beat her due to quantity disadvantage. But I don't want to use _that_ just yet.' he thought as he kept firing at the redhead shinobi, who evaded them with great speed.

He halted his shots as she ducked behind a stone pillar. "Well well. I thought that you would be really strong when we heard that Miyabi senpai was beaten by you, but I'm severely dissapointed." she taunted which worked in some way. "I can obviously tell that you're holding back your fighting prowess. It's a disgrace to the shinobi name."

'But if I do use _it_ , I fear that it will happen again.'

"I'm holding back because I don't plan on killing anyone." he retorted, he gripped his pistol even tighter, that it could break at any moment. She then walked out of her hiding spot, looking at him dead in the eye. "Then that's an even bigger disgrace to the shinobi name! If you can't kill your enemies, then you pathetic mortals can't achieve victory."

He had a chance, his target was right in front of him. Yet, he can't bring himself to shoot. That ideal of a shinobi was right and wrong.

"It's true that your enemies would return to eliminate you should you spare them. But killing doesn't solve everything. It'll make you no better than your enemies that _are_ merciless killers!" Konsuke yelled with his moral beliefs being tested. "You wouldn't understand that feeling, when you chose the option that later on will lead to pointless bloodshed."

Ashiya was then taken aback for a moment. 'What did he mean by that? This mortal talked like he went through war or something. Either way, I have to defeat this weakling and bring him back to Hebijo for questioning.' "I'm not interested in your weak tolerance for blood and gore. I'm here to capture you and have you interrogated!"

"Then you leave me no choice." he flipped his dagger, with the red orb at the bottom handle on top. He then caressed it across the barcode like tatoo on the right side of his neck. "Disengage armory restrictions." he muttered and the orb slowly glowed bright red, surprising Ashiya who had no knowledge of what's transpiring. The light died down and it looked like nothing happened.

"I'm unsure of what trickery your planning, but I shall not be defeated by a weak mortal!" she rushed towards him. She was expecting him to run away, but he stayed put. He raised his dagger, he swipped downwards as she came in for an evicerate. Suddenly, a long thin blade blocked her attack. "W-what?!"

He's now wielding a long katana with a golden hexagon hilt with the red orb on it. The handle was black with the bottom piece being gold. "This is why I gave myself the name "Sebunsodo". Cause of my codename, "Seven Swords". It's to represent my abilities as a Super Soldier!" he turned the blade sideways which prompted her chakrams to do so as well. He forced her back with a horizontal slash, and lands on her feet.

"Is this the person, who really defeated Miyabi senpai?" Ashiya said to herself. Konsuke then assumed a kendo-like stance with the transformed katana held in both hands.

"I said that I didn't want to kill anyone, and I will now show you why!"


End file.
